Damn Italian Curls SpaMano Version
by insanitys.cowgirl
Summary: Well...what can I say...Spain...Romano...that lovely little curl of his...what do you think that's going to lead to? Oh..I can say that I do not own Hetalia..sadly...


**Well, this honestly took me longer than I thought it would. Then again I've been busy. Anybody else see the Hunger Games? I LOVED IT! What about you? **

**So, yeah, this is for Meluzina, who wanted to read the SpaMano version of this story. Hope I made it passionate enough for you, my friend!**

**Please enjoy! All reviews are welcomed and much appreciated(even if I don't have time to respond to all of them personally!)**

"Oh, I was waiting for you Germany." Italy chirped, sitting up in bed next to his brother Romano. A hair knot. That's what the Italian had been talking about on the phone? Germany smacked himself mentally for thinking such dirty things. Really. They were brothers. He looked over the situation with a sigh and walked towards the bed to help the brothers.

"Get away from us potato bastard!" The older Italian hissed, throwing the nearest object, which for some reason was a shoe, at the German. As the shoe hit Germany square in the face, the man turned around and headed for the door. Though he hated to admit it, he needed help on this one. As he left he heard Italy yelling a lot, switching between asking where Germany was going, and yelling at his brother for being mean. Germany ignored the two, picked up his phone and began to dial.

"Hola." The Spaniard greeted from the other end of the line.

"Spain, I need your help."

"Bastardo! I thought you lef- TOMATO bastard? What are you doing here?" Romano screeched as Spain followed Germany into the bedroom. The two Italians were still seated on the bed, working at the stubborn knot in their hair curls.

"Be nice fratello!" Italy admonished. Romano just swore quietly in Italian.

"LOVI!" Spain shouted, settling himself down on the bed next to the elder Italian and throwing his arms jubilantly around him. Romano balked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TOMATO BASTARD?" Romano pushed violently at Spain's shoulders, trying desperately to be released from the embrace.

"I'm only here to help, Lovi." Spain pouted.

"Then help already, dammit!" Spain, keeping one arm tight around Romano to hold him still, moved on hand up to begin work on the knot. Romano went rigid and let out a muffled "chigi" as Spain's hands made contact with his sensitive curl. Deciding he'd better help as well, Germany made his way to Italy's side of the bed and sat down, reaching out to help with the knot as well.

Romano was almost ready to puke at the way his brother was clinging to that "German potato bastard" and moaning. He, at least, kept his dignity and held in his sounds of pleasure. Despite the fact that his entire body, from his toes to the tip of his curl, was on fire, he restrained himself from giving into to the ecstasy that threatened to consume him. He kept his hands on Spain's shoulders, pushing himself back from the man who wanted to hold him close. As both of Spain's hands worked at his curl, running up and down it's length, Romano let out the smallest of whimpers. Spain smirked at him and stroked the curl slowly, the action somehow missed by the German. Thankfully.

Eventually the knot was removed. Italy fell into Germany's chest, a panting, turned on mess. Romano, on the other hand, flung himself off the bed and away from Spain. Spain gave him a predatory smile, sliding off the bed after him. It only took a few seconds before Spain had his little tomato cornered and slung easily over his shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating off the smaller nation's body, and he was gasping for breath as well.

"Well, amigo, I'd better get Lovi home." Spain chirped to Germany, "Have fun." He knew the German would have an interesting evening, judging by the expression on Italy's face. Spain planned on having his own fun as well. Walking out to his car, Spain groped Romano's ass, loving the way it felt underneath his fingers.

"Oi, bastardo, who said you could do that?" Romano protested. "C-cazzo! Get your hands off my ass!" Spain, without saying a word threw Romano into the passenger seat of his car and sped home.

"This is kidnapping, tomato bastard! You know that right? Now just freaking let me go right now dammit all!" Romano hadn't shut up the entire way. Arriving back at Spain's place, Romano found himself scooped up and toted into the man's bedroom, cursing all the way. Romano only protested louder when he was dumped on the Spaniard's bed.

"Such foul language from such a pretty mouth." Spain purred. "Let's see if we can't find a better use for that mouth, hmmm, Lovi?"

"Mphhh" Romano was shut up as Spain's lips crashed hungrily against his. Spain pressed Romano into the mattress with his hips, hands on either side of his face as he kissed him until both their lungs felt like they were going to explode.

"What... the fuck... was that?" Romano gasped, trying to catch his breath. Instead of answering, Spain kissed Romano once more, wrestling him out of his shirt.

"So beautiful, Lovi..." Spain murmured, kissing up and down that tan Italian chest.

"S..spain..." Romano squirmed uncomfortably. "Stop... it. Bastard." Spain just smiled. Oh, he hadn't expected his untamable little Romano to give in easily. Not by a long shot.

"Mmmm...I don't think I want to...this is too much fun." Spain said, lifting his head from Romano's chest. One hand remained supporting his weight while the other reached up to ensnare that wonderful curl once more.

"Spain! Chigi! Don't do thaaaat." Romano bit back his moans as best as he could, which didn't really sit well with Spain.

"No! S..spain...stoooo-aaaahhh..." Romano found he almost couldn't hold back any longer as Spain leaned forward and ran his tongue over the length of his curl. He wanted nothing more than to give in and let the Spaniard have his way with him (or have his way with the Spaniard, whichever came first.). Spain licked the shell of Romano's ear, then peppered kisses along his jaw line before placing a hand under the smaller man's chin and pulling him into yet another kiss. Finally, finally, Romano gave in. He opened his mouth and as their tongues began to wrestle he felt the last of his resistance crack. He gave himself up to the fire the Spaniard had lit within him, tangling his hands in the other man's hair and pulling him closer.

Spain smirked down at him as they broke apart for air, lowering his face to begin an attack on Romano's neck. He started by nipping at the small nation's ear lobe, before pressing a slow trail of open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck. Romano gasped and grafted his head to the side, allowing Spain better access. Spain ran his tongue up the prominent vein in the other man's neck before beginning a detailed search for his soft spot. Within seconds a small whine and a bucking of said other man's hips let Spain know he'd found what he had been looking for.

Spain kissed the area again, before biting into it harshly. Before Romano could curse him out, Spain soothed the area with a lick and began sucking on it, making sure to mark his lover as his.

"S..spagna." Romano no longer bit back his moans as he sat forward and captured Spain's lips with his own once more. Spain kissed back happily, taking a moment to allow Romano to explore his mouth before regaining control. He laid Romano back down on the bed and pressed more kisses down his chest, pausing to suck and nip at one nipple, rolling the other between his fingers. Romano squeaked a bit at that and pressed himself upward into the touches. Spain continued lower, sucking on certain patches of skin, leaving little love marks all over Romano's body, dipping his tongue into the Italian's bellybutton and finally shucking the lad's pants and underwear.

"So beautiful." Spain murmured, sitting up to fully take in the sight spread out before him. That tan body, flushed and fully exposed to his heated gaze, those endless Italian brown eyes, half-lidded and full of love and lust all for _him_. To the Spaniard, nothing in the world could have been more beautiful.

As his partner became impatient, Spain got back to the task at hand. He caressed and nuzzled his way up Romano's legs, nipping at the flesh of his thighs and kissing the crook of his hip, all the while avoiding the one spot that was just begging for attention.

"Spain~" Romano moaned out. "Stop teasing…already…"

"Mmmm, what's the magic word?" Spain teased.

"Please~" Surprised to hear the word from Romano's lips, Spain decided to reward the little nation. He licked the tip of his erection before slowly bobbing his head and taking it into his mouth. Romano's moans grew louder and more desperate as he neared release, and one particularly hard suck sent him over the edge. Spain swallowed before sitting up once more to watch the Italian as he recovered. One lazy brown eye cracked open to stare at him for a moment.

"You….you're wearing too….much…." Romano gasped between deep breaths. "Take it…

off." Spain smirked down at the other man, more than happy to oblige. He slowly worked down the buttons of his shirt, his intense and lust green eyes never leaving Romano's. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Spain slipped it slowly from his shoulders, tossing it aside. By now Romano had recovered and he sat up to help, his hands working quickly at the button and zipper on the older man's pants, removing them as soon as he could, Spain's underwear following quickly.

Romano admired the fit body before him, pressing butterfly kisses on the deeply tanned skin, reveling in the way those work hardened hands made their way over his own body. The smaller man moved so that he was straddling Spain, collapsing against his chest and clinging to his shoulders as those leathery yet gentle hands moved to prepare him. The first finger was odd, but not unpleasant and Romano moaned, pressing back against it. The second finger stung a bit, but Romano didn't mind. The two fingers slipped easily in and out of him, stretching him. The third finger hurt, and he whimpered into Spain's chest.

"Lo siento, amor." Spain whispered huskily. Romano nodded in acknowledgement and Spain finished preparing him.

With both hands on his lover's hips, Spain positioned Romano above him. With one quick upwards thrust he was fully sheathed inside Romano. The little Italian teared up at the pain and clung even more tightly to Spain, biting down hard on the base of the older man's neck. Spain stilled, allowing the harsh bite, and whispered sweet nothings and apologies in his lover's ears until Romano began to roll his hips experimentally against Spain's. Romano removed his teeth from Spain's flesh, licking the bite mark in a wordless apology. Knowing the smaller man was ready, Spain began to thrust upwards. Each thrust was angled differently, as if he were searching for something…

"Aha! SPAGNA! There, d-dio, there!" Romano cried out wantonly, properly bucking his hips with the Spaniards. Spain smiled. He'd found it. Spain kept thrusting, harder, faster, deeper, in response to Romano's desperate cries. Each time he struck the lad's prostate dead on, and by now Romano was a hot, needy mess of nerves. Romano pressed hot kisses to every patch of skin within his reach, occasionally pressing their lips together breathlessly. His hands drug up and down Spain's back restlessly as the two chased release.

"Say my name, Lovi." Spain demanded.

"Spain~" Romano moaned loudly.

"No, Lovi." Spain bit at Romano's neck. "My _name_."

"Antonio, dio, Antonio!" Romano complied.

"Dios mios, Lovino!" Spain cried as he came.

"Antonio!" Romano screamed as he followed his lover over the edge, throwing his head back and arching his back dramatically, his entire upper body flushed bright pink and his eyes screwed shut.

"Te amo, Lovi." Spain gasped.

"Ti amo troppo…bastard…" Romano replied, kissing his Spaniard once more.

"Well…I don't know about you, Lovi, but I could use a shower." Romano nodded in agreement with Spain's words, and allowed himself to be picked up and toted into the bathroom. The faucet squealed a bit as Spain turned the shower on, steam already beginning to fog the mirrors. Romano gasped as his back hit the still cool shower tiles and Spain's lips began to worship his skin once more. He laid his head against the wall, tightening his leg's grip on the Spaniard as his hands began to wander again. Kisses were pressed all over his chest, more love marks left in Spain's wake, and to his neck and face and finally his lips. It didn't take long before they were both hard and bothered once more.

Their lips connected in a passionate kiss as Spain entered Romano again, thrusting easily into his tight heat. They broke apart, breathless, and clung tight to each other, moaning, whimpering and crying out needily. Romano screamed as he reached completion once more, Spain following not even a second behind him. Romano flopped his head on Spain's shoulder, his chest heaving with the need for air. He was thankful the Spaniard was supporting his weight.

Spain's mouth found it's way to Romano's ear, licking the shell of it before he smirked and whispered lustfully, "The night is still young, amor."


End file.
